denmarkisnotrealfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flavius and Flynnius encounter
Flynnius clutched at his grocery bags, looking nervously around the store as he went to go check out. His natural shyness and reserved manner made being in the packed, crowded store a difficult experience for him. There were too many people and not enough space. He was relieved when the checkout line moved enough that he was able to pay for his things and get the heck out of the building. On his way out, in his haste to put some distance between himself and the group of people, he smacked into somebody else and got knocked onto his keister. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about that,” the person he bumped into said, apologizing even though Flynnius was pretty sure it was his fault. “Here, let me help you with that.” “Thanks,” Flynnius said, taking the hand of the person. He became distracted when he got a good look at the person. They were handsome, almost gorgeous, and the way the sunlight hit them cast them in shadow from Flynnius’s angle of observation only served to emphasize their good qualities even more. “You ... can get up, right?” he asked, concerned when Flynnius failed to move. “Right, right,” Flynnius stammered, getting to his feet. “Here, let me help with your... ” the man went to pick up Flynnius’s grocery bags, dismayed when he lifted one up to discover that the packaging had burst and spilled its contents onto the sidewalk. “Oh no! This is awful. I am so sorry. Here, wait right there. I’ll go get you a new one.” “You’ll ...” Flynnius stammered, unable to believe that a stranger would do him such a kindness and spare him from having to go and be around all those people again. A few minutes later, the man came out, a bag with a replacement in hand. Flynnius took it and saw it held not just a replacement, but a few candy bars as well. “I didn’t get any candy bars,” Flynnius said. “I know, but I just felt so bad about messing it that I had to get you something extra to make up for it,” he said. “That’s ... that’s so sweet,” Flynnius said. “What’s your name?” “Flavius,” the man answered. Flavius. The name sounded wonderful to Flynnius. Almost like they were meant to be together. He was smitten. Flavius was a very handsome fella, and Flynnius appreciated not having go through the harrowing processing of being in the store again. “Well, you know, Flavius, I think you could make it up to me a little more,” Flynnius said. “Would you mind ... coming over to my place tonight? I mean, I can’t eat all this candy by myself.” Flavius gave a soft smile and nodded. “I’d be honored. Here.” He took the bag from Flynnius. “Let me help you carry this to your car.” “Oh, thank you.” They walked to Flynnius’ car, Flynnius stealing glance at Flavius the whole time. As he drove home, his date with Flavius later tonight was all Flynnius could think of. Flavius lit a candle, then used the light from that candle to light another candle, filling his kitchen with the romantic odor of the flavored wax. He had laid out quite a spread, including ham, bread, and gourmet cheese, the kind that was cut into cubes and came in all sorts of weird colors, like white, or pink, or white with blue spots that looked like mold, but totally weren’t mold. He went over to his granite counter top and went to finish cleaning up his workstation, removing the cutting boards that he had painstakingly sliced and diced up for the sake of his date. He was in the middle of running hot water over the board when the doorbell rang. “Ooh!” Flavius dropped the pan in alarm, causing a clang in the sink. “Is everything all right in there?” Flynnius asked through the door. “Do you need me to come back later?” “No!” Flavius insisted. “It’s fine! Everything is fine! C-C ...” Flavius lost his voice and stuttered, not used to inviting someone he had just met into the safety of his own home. “Come in.” Flynnius tried to, the knob turning uselessly. It was locked! Flavius thought he might just die of embarrassment on the spot. He hoped Flynnius wouldn’t think too badly of him. “Knob seems to be jammed,” Flynnius said politely. Flavius thought he might faint. Flynnius was too good to him. He rushed over to the door and swung it wide open, surprised to see Flynnius dressed in a t-shirt and black jeans. Yet, he still looked as handsome as anything Flavius could imagine, from Brad Pitt in the prime of his youth to George Clooney as a silver fox. “Hey,” Flynnius said. “Hey, hey,” Flavius stammered. “C-come in, come in.” He scampered away from the door like a scared little dog, his shyness overpowering him despite the fact that he wanted Flynnius to come inside his home. More than that, he wanted Flynnius to be inside and be comfortable inside his home. “Nice place you got here,” Flynnius said, taking a look around. He took a deep whiff. “What is that smell? It’s lovely.” “Oh, thank you,” Flavius closed the door. “I ... lit some candles. I hope that’s okay. You’re not asthmatic or anything, are you? You totally are, aren’t you? I knew I was going to screw something up. I’m so sorry. This was a bad idea. I should have never... ” “Hey, hey!” Flynnius clasped his hands onto Flavius’s shoulders. “It’s okay, dude. I’m not asthmatic. If anything, I should still be apologizing to you for knocking those groceries out of your arms!” Flavius wanted to say something romantic, and flirty, like, but if you hadn’t done that, we would have never met. But he lacked the confidence to say such a thing, especially to a person’s face. “Anyway, I’m hungry,” Flynnius rubbed his hands, his eyes turning towards the table hungrily, and Flavius wished Flynnius would look at him with the same look in his eyes towards him. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. “Might I have a seat?” Flynnius asked. “Please, seat yourself,” Flavius said. He’s so polite, asking to be seated! Flynnius took his seat and even took the time to tie a bib around his neck like a proper gentlemen. “And what delicious food are we having tonight, might I ask?” “Ham, cheese, and bread.” “Ah. Are we doing a sandwich?” “N-no,” Flavius stuttered out, worrying that maybe he should have done a sandwich instead. Would Flynnius have liked that better? “You eat it ... um, like this.” Flavius sliced off a thick slice of ham the way his mother had taught him to do, then, daintily serving Flynnius by using his utensils of extensions of his arms, he sliced off a piece of the French bread and put it on Flavius’ plate, soon joined by a handful of cheese cubes. “And – and then we eat like this,” Flavius demonstrated, using a fork and knife to cut off a piece of ham on his own plate and taking a dainty tiny bite. Flavius chuckled and gave a little blush, which worried Flavius. “What?” Flavius asked. “Did I do something wrong?” “No, no, not at all ...” Flynnius was clearly trying to hold back laughter. “It’s just ... the way you eat ... you’re so soft. Like a koi fish at the Japanese gardens.” “Well, all right, Mr. Fancy,” Flavius said, wondering where this new confidence was coming from. Perhaps he had put something in the ham without meaning to. “Why don’t you show me how it’s done?” “With pleasure,” Flynnius rubbed his hands together like he was getting ready to do some serious yard work, then stabbed the slice of ham with the form, and lifted the whole entire dang piece up to his mouth and took a bite out of it, using his teeth to tear off a piece. The ham proved stringy and resisting, at first defying Flynnius’ efforts to eat it like a cave man, but after some struggle the meat gave up the prize, though the force caused Flynnuis’s head to bounce back and smack against the back of the chair. Flavius was overcome with conflicting impulses of wanting to laught at Flavius’ epic fail, and wanting to rush over and make sure he was okay. It appeared that the second impulse had won at first, as Flavius got up and made his way over to Flynnius, but he gave in to the desire to laugh as he made his way around the table. “Are you all right?” Flavius asked, pinching the piece of ham, taking it out of Flynnius’ mouth, and setting it back down on the plate. “Never better,” Flynnius said.”I took rougher conks on the head when I’m go rock climbing!” Flavius gave a laugh in response. “You don’t have to over inflate yourself to impress me, you know.” He placed a hand on Flynnius’ shoulder. “I like you well enough just the way you are.” “Really?” Flynnius said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Well, in that case, what if I told you I was a secret undercover agent for a foreign country?” “I would suspect you were making things up to test how I’d react,” Flavius replied with a smoothness he usually lacked when speaking. Something about Flynnius just brought something out of him. “Wow. You see right through me, don’t you?” “Well, if you want to put it that way... ” “Oh!” They both noticed the candles’ melting seriously, and the potential for them to spill over and caused a problem occurred to both of them. They both reached to pinch the flame and snuff the candle out, but their hands crossed at a midway point on their way over. They both blushed and quickly pulled their hands away, embarrassed by the physical contact, however brief. “Here, let me ...” Flynnius offered, grabbing Flavius’ arm. He brought Flavius’ hand to his face, then pushed Flavius’ fingers into his mouth, giving them a light suck and getting them wet with saliva. “There you go,” Flynnius said, pushing Flavius’ hand towards the flame. Flavius pinched and put it out. Their attention became drawn to the fact that Flavius had had his shoulder oey, n Flynnius’ shoulder the whole time they had been doing this. Flavus withdrew the hand as if this was something to be ashamed of, but Flynnius reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Flynnius said, bringing Flavius’ hand back towards his shoulder. “I don’t mind. In fact, I think you could get a little closer... ” Flynnius brought Flavius’ hand down his chest, then to his stomach, and began to inch it towards his crouch when Flavius found his voice and cleared his throat to speak up. “Flynnius ... do you ... do you like BDSM?” Flynnius got the biggest grin on his face. “I thought you would never ask. I’ve got everything we need in my trunk. Here, I’ll go get it.”